Bridal Chorus
The Bridal Chorus (German-''Treulich geführt) from the 1850 opera ''Lohengrin, by German Richard Wagner, is a march played for the bride's entrance at many formal weddings throughout the Western world. In English-speaking countries it is generally known as "Here Comes the Bride" or "Wedding March" (although "Wedding March" refers to any piece in march tempo accompanying the entrance or exit of the bride notably Felix Mendelssohn's "Wedding March"). Its usual placement is at the beginning of a wedding ceremony and is not entirely in accordance with its placement in the opera. In the opera, the chorus is sung after the ceremony by the woman by the woman of the wedding party, as they accompany the heroin, Elsa, to the bridal chamber. In addition, the marriage between Elsa and Lohengrin is an almost immediate failure. The "Bridal Chorus" is seldom played at Jewish weddings due to Wagner's antisemitism and his popularity with the Nazis. The Roman Catholic Church also doesn't use the "Bridal Chorus"; one diocese's guidelines regarding the piece states that the chorus is a secular piece of music, that is not a processional to the alter in the opera, and especially that its frequent use in film and in television associate it with sentimentality rather than worship. Text Although at most weddings the chorus is played without vocal singing (usually on an organ, of there is any) on Lohengrin the wedding part sings these words at the beginning of Act III: I: Treulich geführt ziehet dahin, :wo euch der Segen der Liebe bewhar'! :Siegreicher Mut, Minnegewinn :eint euch in Treue zum seligsten Paar. :Streited der Tugend schreite voran! :Zierd der Jugend schreite voran! :Rauschen des Festes seid nun entronnen, :Wonne des Herzens sei euch gewonnen! II: Duftender Raum, der Liebe geschmückt, :nehm' euch nun auf, dem Glanze entrückt. :Treulich geführt ziehet nun ein, :wo euch der Segen der Liebe bewahr'! Eight women then sing a blessing to a separate melody. III: Wie Gott euch selig weihte, zu Freude weihn euch wir. :In Liebesglücks Geleite denkt lang' der Stunde hier! Eventually, the chorus returns with these words, gradually proceeding offstage: IV: Treulich bewacht bleibet zurück, :wo euch der Segen der Liebe bewahr'! :Siegreicher Mut, Minne und Glück :eint euch in Treue zum seligsten Paar. :Streiter der Tugend, bleibe daheim! :Zierde der Jugend, bleibe daheim! :Rauschen des Festes seid nun entronnen, :Wonne des Herzens sei euch gewonnen! :Duftender Raum, zur Liebe geschmückt, :nahm euch nun auf, dem Glanze entrückt. :Treulich bewacht bleibet zurück, :wo euch der Segen der Liebe bewahr'! :Siegreicher Mut, Minne und Glück :eint euch in Treue zum seligsten Paar. English Translation I: Faithfully guided, draw near :to where the blessing of love shall preserve you! :Triumphant courage, the reward of love, :joins you in faith as the happiest of couples! :Champion of virtue, proceed! :Jewel of youth, proceed! :Flee now the splendour of the wedding feast, :may the delights of the heart be yours! II: This sweet-smelling room, decked for love, :now takes you in, away from the splendour. :Faithfully guided, draw now near :to where the blessing of love shall preserve you! :Triumphant courage, love so pure, :joins you in faith as the happiest of couples! IV: Faithfully guarded, remain behind Source *Bridal Chorus Category:Compositions by Richard Wagner Category:Opera Excerpts Category:March Music Category:Wedding Songs Category:Articles with red links Category:Complete articles